byramfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Jefferd
Jacob Gregg Jefferd is a famous immortal. He has great physical strength and witch-borne immortality. However, Jacob has often been regarded as an irritating villain, being the nemesis to Kirby and causing countless suicides and he even fought Bobby Munroe once. Biography The son of Jesus, Jacob Jefferd was born in Saudi Arabia at some point in late 1430. He was abandoned as a child, and was raised in a clan of fierce witches. He didn't show any superhuman ability and seemed like any other stupid child until one day, at the age of 12, he picked his nose with one of the witches wands. He accidentally cast a spell which reverberated into his brain and then his entire body system. It reacted with his holy DNA, rendering him immortal. This was first realised when, six weeks later, the witch clan was discovered by authorities and all, including Jacob, were burned at the stake. He awoke 20 minutes later, in perfect physical condition. In the following centuries he wandered aimlessly across the globe; sometimes engaging in the odd war, sometimes working as a prostitute in the Bahamas, sometimes helping England colonise Australia, all the while dying many times (he died several times just from HIV in the Bahamas). This all changed in the 20th century. Now living in Berlin, Germany, Jacob fell in love with Adolf Hitler's wife, Mrs Hitler during the height of WWII. This love was reciprocated, and what followed was a passionate affair. Upon discovering his wife's adultery, Adolf had them both gassed in Poland, 1944. Mrs Hitler was sadly killed, as was Jacob. But to Hitler's horror Jacob reanimated twenty minutes later, completely healthy. Over the next year Hitler repeatedly attempted to permanently kill Jacob to no avail, fatally taking his attention from the war and turning the tide in favour of the Allies. Eventually he was driven insane by Jacob's inability to die and in 1945, Hitler shot himself, effectively ending Germany's effort in WWII. Postwar Jacob spent the next few decades grieving in Swaziland, mourning for his lost lover, Mrs Hitler. At some point in the mid-1980's, Jacob relocated the United States and had several run-ins with a DVD Player as well as Kirby and Batman. In 1999, weary from his overly dramatic life, Jacob moved to Australia, where he was adopted by the Jefferd family, and he took upon their family name, having solely been known as "Jacob" until that point. He decided to gain a formal education, and attended Leeming Senior High School until his graduation in 2016, being a notable failure in organic chemistry. He then decided to take a gap year, and worked under Constable Care at the "Stop, I don't like it" police institute. Following this, he enrolled at Curtin University where he is currently studying a degree in steroids. Declining Physical State Years of alcohol abuse appear to have taken their toll on Jacob's physical state. His kidneys and liver appear to be in permanent ruin; even if he revives his organs seem to just stay in their ravaged condition. It has become so critical that even a single drop of alcohol renders him in severe pain, often with induced vomiting or a mexican enchilada being the only solution, and has even killed him. Johnny's Burgers Incident In mid-2018, Jacob attempted to ingest the 'Demon's Revenge' burger in order to prove his immortal strength. He was killed about 2/3 of the way through the burger. He managed to revive in 20 minutes, but it was unlike any of his other countless revivals. In severe pain, and vomiting profusely, Jacob nearly died a second time, but managed to partially recover. He later received a telegram from his Grandfather, explaining that Satan himself had made the burger, thus being a counter to his immortality, and that despite just being able to revive himself this time, any future death, Satan-related or not, would likely permanently slay him. Abilities Jacob Jefferd, although not particularly powerful, was formerly shown to be immortal. He wasnt immortal in the true sense of the word, as he was killed a countless number of times throughout his life. However his ability caused him to revive to his formerly alive state within 20 minutes of his death. Even if obliterated, crushed or scorched, his physical form would reform itself without fail on the 20 minute mark. His immortality factor was one of the strongest ever known, with great beasts and demons of the past, including Satan himself, being unable to permanently slay him. Satan got his revenge however by tricking Jacob into eating the 'Demon's Revenge' burger which contained ancient, dark magic that killed Jacob and crippled his immortality. Jacob's body mustered up all the energy it could from its fading reserves and managed to revive Jacob to a near death state, but in the process removing his immortality forever. Since this incident, Jacob ages normally and functions like a normal human being. His only other ability is his freakishly high strength, a talent developed from his days arm wrestling Mrs Hitler during the height of their affair.